


Recipe 4 Love

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Modern AU where Sansa owns a bakery and Jon returns every week to buy a bread even though he actually doesn't have the money for it.





	Recipe 4 Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jon and Sansa Candy Hearts project on tumblr

**** "Anything else?" Sansa smiled her brightest smile while she looked at the handsome young man on the other side of the counter. Her red hair was glued to her forehead. Her apron covered in flour and she was sure that there was dough on her cheeks. She had to admit that she had underestimated running a bakery all on her own. Or maybe she had mostly underestimated how many people would actually be interested in her bread and cake. 

"I'd like a chocolate muffin too, please." He licked his lips and let out a deep sigh while his eyes wandered over everything presented in front of him. "I wish I could buy everything."

Sansa raised her eyebrows slightly and she almost dropped the pincers she used to get his chocolate muffin. "I wouldn't mind you buying everything. It means I can close for the rest of the day." She winked and she carefully put the muffin in a paper bag. 

"Yeah, I just don't have that much money." The boy shrugged and reached for his wallet in the pocket of his jacket. "I hope..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Damn it."

"Is everything alright?" Sansa cocked her head and she ignored the groaning customers waiting for their turn. She only had one pair of hands. She couldn't help everyone at once and the last thing she wanted was rushing her customers. Or better said. The last thing she wanted was rushing her favorite cursomter. 

"I only have enough for the bread." He looked up at her and for a short moment their glances met. He had come here every week, always ordering the same thing. "Actually..." His cheeks reddened. "I'm not even sure if I have enough for that." He let out another deep sigh and put his wallet away. "I guess I'll have to come back in two weeks then, when I get my salary." 

"And what are you gonna eat the upcoming two weeks?" Sansa raised her eyebrows. She knew that her bread was more expensive than anything the supermarkets had to offer. She always joked that it was for the small dose of love she liked to add, but it was mostly because she didn't like mass production. She had to buy the ingredients, had to spend a lot of time on mingling and baking. And then there was the rent she had to pay every month for the small shop in the main street of Winterfell.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out." The boy shrugged again and already wanted to turn around, but Sansa leaned over the counter and grabbed his wrist. 

"Why did you come here every week if you don't have the money for my bread?" Her voice was soft. She didn't want to judge him. She had been too happy to see him come back week after week to do so. But she did want to understand.

The boy licked his lips. "The first time I just wanted to try this out." His hand went through his dark curls. "And then I just had to see you again." He bent his head and avoided her glance. 

Sansa froze for a short moment and then a pleasant warmth rushed through her veins. "You know what..." She put the bread and the muffin in a big paper back and gave it to him. "Just take it."

The boy looked up and widened his eyes. "For me? Without me needing to pay for it?" 

Sansa crossed her arms over her chest. "You're gonna pay me for it eventually." 

He swallowed. "Yeah, yeah of course."

"By taking me out as soon as you have your salary." 

He raised his eyebrows but a smile spread across his face. "You want to go out with me? Even though you don't know anything about me, not even my name?" 

Sansa nodded. "I do." She formally stretched out her hand. "I'm Sansa Stark, it's nice to meet you."

"Jon...Jon Snow." The palm of his hand felt almost as sweaty as hers. "I'll pick you up in two weeks right after closing time."

"Perfect." Sansa smiled and Jon smiled back at her before he turned around with the paper bag with the bread and the chocolate muffin in his hand. She allowed herself to stare after him until he was completely out of sight and then she remembered the other customers in her store. "Who can I help next?"


End file.
